Tali Oh Tali
by Aquafirenze
Summary: Tali sepatu ternyata bisa menautkan dua hati, lho. Tanya saja Sasuke dan Hinata! AU


**Title: Tali Oh Tali  
Author: Firenze Firefly  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Chapter: One-shot  
Warnings: AU  
Summary: Tali sepatu ternyata bisa menautkan dua hati, lho. Tanya saja Sasuke dan Hinata! AU**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya. Sumpah!**

…

Hinata mendesah, sedih. Dia menatap murung ke arah kerumunan teman-temannya yang sudah ramai di luar Lab. Komputer.

Pelan Hinata melangkah ke deretan sepatu dekat bangku beton merah tua. Matanya mencari sepatu ungunya. Tak sulit menemukan alas kaki kesayangannya karena sepasang sepatu itu berada di deretan pinggir.

"Ugh!" keluhnya saat menyadari lagi-lagi tali sepatunya terlilit –atau lebih tepatnya dililit oleh teman-temannya yang suka iseng-. Gadis itu segera menyelempangkan tasnya kemudian menunduk.

Hanya sepatu sebelah kiri yang talinya dililit. Sepatu hitam besar, yang diduganya dengan kuat adalah milik teman laki-lakinya, menggantung pasrah ketika Hinata mengangkatnya.

Memang bukan kali itu saja sepatu yang tadinya dengan rapi dilepasnya beberapa lama kemudian sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dengan posisi berantakan dan talinya dijalin dengan tali sepatu lain. Tak hanya pada dirinya, hal itu juga terjadi pada nyaris semua temannya. Tersangkanya adalah beberapa teman sekelasnya, yang semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Meski kesal, Hinata dengan sabar berusaha membuka simpul tali di tangannya. Sialnya, simpul-simpul mati itu sangat bandel dan susah dilepas.

"Aduh!" serunya, dongkol. Berdetik-detik berlalu namun lilitan itu tak jua lepas. Agak kasar, Hinata berusaha menghentak talinya. Dia terkejut ketika lengannya menyikut kaki seseorang. Spontan dia mendongak.

Sepasang mata sekelam malam balas menatapnya, mata yang supaya bersedia menatap mereka banyak anak perempuan bakal rela melakukan apa saja.

"Eh?" saking kagetnya Hinata menjatuhkan sepatu-berlainan-pasang itu.

Seorang remaja berambut hitam-kebiruan ikut berjongkok di samping Hinata. Tanpa berkata-kata Sasuke mulai mempreteli ikatan tali yang tadinya di pegang Hinata.

"Maaf, Uchiha-kun, jadi merepotkan," ujar Hinata tak enak.

Siapa yang tak tahu Sasuke Uchiha? Dia siswa terpintar di angkatannya. Seakan anugerah itu tak cukup, Sasuke juga dikaruniai wajah rupawan dan postur yang aduhai. Cewek dari angkatan manapun bisa dipastikan bakal ngiler tiap melihatnya melintas.

"Hn, tidak kok," sahut Sasuke pendek. "Lagipula, ini sepatuku."

Hinata meringis. "Oh, sepatumu, rupanya, Uchiha-kun."

"Sasuke."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap ragu pada Sasuke, tak mengerti.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. "Panggil saja aku Sasuke," pintanya tegas walau nadanya terdengar monoton.

"B-baiklah, Sasuke," sahut Hinata, menurut.

Sejak kelas sepuluh mereka memang sekelas. Hinata hanya bertukar sapa ketika dia dan Sasuke berpapasan atau piket bareng. Itupun dengan intensitas yang amat minim mengingat cewek-cewek gemar mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Ini!"

Lambat-lambat Sasuke mengangsurkan sepatu Hinata. Andai Hinata tidak terlalu sibuk mengamati sepatunya, gadis itu akan mendapati mata Sasuke yang tanpa berkedip memandangnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ujar Hinata, lega. Dengan penuh rasa syukur gadis itu menerima sepatunya dan segera memakainya.

"Hn."

Mendengar kata '_Hn'_, Hinata menoleh.

"Sama-sama…Hinata," balas Sasuke, menikmati mengucapkan nama gadis itu.

Sebelum bangkit Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum seribu Yen-nya. Sasuke bukan tipe remaja yang suka mengobral senyum, bahkan ulah para fansnya yang tunggang langgang menjauh darinya karena menerima tatapan maut The Great Uchiha tidak membuatnya menarik bibir.

Sasuke tetap tersenyum sembari menjauh. Dia menikmati sikap Hinata yang terperangah.

…

"Sekali lagi kuingatkan, jangan berbuat iseng dengan sepatu teman-teman kalian!" ujar Kakashi memperingatkan kelasnya.

"Benar, Sensei! Masa tiap masuk Lab Bahasa dan Komputer anak-anak cowok selalu menyembunyikan sepatu kami," tukas Sakura kesal. Gadis berambut pink menyala itu mengerucutkan bibir pertanda jengkel.

"Malah talinya diikat dengan tali sepatu lain," sahut Ino menimpali.

Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala, dongkol. Biasanya Guru Komputer itu santai dan tak pernah menampakkan muka marah. Rupanya keluhan-keluhan yang mampir ke telinganya mengenai sepatu membuatnya agak emosi.

"Kalian kan sudah kelas sebelas, masa masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak?" sembur pria yang selalu mengenakan masker itu.

"Lho, secara teknis kan kami masih anak-anak," kata Shikamaru menanggapi. Dia membuka matanya dengan malas.

Kakashi meliriknya tajam. "Kalian sudah _remaja_!" desisnya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian masih mengulangi keisengan ini, semua murid pria akan kena hukum," ancam Kakashi keras, yang disambut sorakan penuh kemenangan oleh murid wanita.

"Nah, rasakan itu!" ujar Sakura puas. Dengan mata bersinar dia menatap teman-teman prianya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia memang gadis pendiam yang tidak selalu bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Lho, bukan saya Sensei!" pekik Naruto dari bangku paling belakang.

"Saya tidak ikut-ikut, kok," seru Kiba, teman sebangku Naruto, seraya nyengir.

Berbagai sahutan, sindiran dan tudingan bergemuruh di Lab Komputer itu. Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Anak didiknya memang usil!

"Sasuke juga pasti ikutan," celetuk Naruto lantang.

Naasnya, remaja ceria itu segera mendapati mata fans Sasuke menusuknya. Kalau pandangan mata bisa memutilasi orang, mungkin saja saat itu Naruto langsung tewas menuju nirwana.

"Tidak mungkin!" desis Ino. Gadis yang terkenal karena kecantikannya itu kini tampak seperti wanita menakutkan berambut ular.

"Hah, jangan samakan Sasuke denganmu, Bodoh!" umpat Karin.

Tentu saja para fans Sasuke tidak terima idola mereka dijelekkan. _Sasuke Yang Sempurna_ tidak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti usil mengikat sepatu orang lain!

Meski menyandang predikat sebagai _trouble maker_ kelas wahid, rupanya Naruto keder menerima tatapan maut teman-temannya. Remaja itu menciut di bangkunya. Built-bulir keringat sebesar jagung mengaliri tengkuknya. "E..eh," gumamnya gugup.

"Kalau itu _kau_, Naruto, aku sih percaya," kata Sakura panas. Asap menguar dari cuping hidung dan telinganya seperti lokomotif.

"S-sudah teman-teman," ujar Hinata lemah, berusaha mendinginkan pikiran teman-temannya.

"Naruto minta dihajar, tuh," ucap Shikamaru ringan.

Naruto mendelik. Matanya yang biru terlihat awas.

"Sasuke, kau tak mungkin seperti berandalan ini, bukan?" Karin melemparkan pertanyaan itu dengan rasa percaya yang absolut.

Sasuke bahkan tak mengalihkan matanya dari komputer.

Shikamaru nyengir. "Huh, bakal merepotkan kalau mereka tahu kau juga ikutan," gumamnya pelan sehingga hanya dirinya dan Sasuke yang mendengar.

Sasuke menoleh pada bocah berkuncir itu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya datar.

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Aku _melihatmu_, lho."

Tangan Sasuke berhenti menggerakkan mouse. Remaja itu diam-diam menelan ludah.

…

Hampir semua murid kelas Hinata sudah memasuki Lab. Bahasa. Beberapa siswa bahkan sudah memakai headset. Hinata melepaskan benda itu ketika dia menyadari kotak pensilnya tak ada di dalam tas.

"Ugh, pasti ketinggalan di kelas bawah tadi," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah merapikan rambut panjangnya yang agak berantakan, Hinata bergegas menuju pintu. Dia nyaris bertabrakan dengan Shino. "Maaf," ujarnya.

"Tak apa," balas remaja berjaket tebal itu.

Tak ingin menyiakan waktu, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya. Sudah tak ada suara di luar. Sepertinya semua temannya sudah masuk.

Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang mungil derapnya teredam karpet dengan sempurna. Tanpa suara dia sudah sampai di pintu. Karena mengingat letak sepatunya dengan pasti Hinata segera melayangkan mata ke kiri koridor.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh mengagetkannya.

Sasuke tengah berjongkok. Di tangannya ada dua sepatu yang berlainan pasang. Salah satunya adalah sepatu Hinata, sedang yang satunya sepatu berukuran besar. Jari-jari panjang Sasuke dengan terampil melilit tali-talinya. Gerakannya cekatan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke menegang. Tangannya segera menjatuhkan sepatu yang dipegangnya. Secepat kilat remaja itu menoleh ke arah sumber bayangan yang menaungi tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia menyadari bahwa dari semua orang yang bisa memergokinya, justru si empunya sepatu sendiri yang menangkap basah perbuatannya.

"Sasuke…?" ujar Hinata tak percaya. Selama ini gadis itu percaya Sasuke bukan tipe remaja usil yang bakal iseng bermain-main dengan sepatu orang lain.

Sasuke serba salah mendapati mata Hinata terbelalak lebar yang seakan menelannya. "Erm…aku.." Apa dalih yang bisa dipakainya? Mencoba melepaskan jalinan simpul sepatu? Hoho, alasan yang menyedihkan. Jelas-jelas gadis yang selama ini menghiasi mimpinya bahkan di siang bolong sekalipun tahu bahwa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke kebingungan menghadapi seorang cewek. Bukan cewek sembarangan. Dia Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang disukainya, yang kakak sepupunya, Neji, adalah rekan satu klub badmintonnya.

Bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa kehilangan kemampuan bicara di depan cewek yang ditaksirnya.

"Kenapa…" tanya Hinata ragu. "Kenapa kau ikat sepatu _kita_?"

Rasanya suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokannya meski hatinya berseru _'Siapa tahu dengan begini aku bisa mengikat hatimu.'_

"Sasuke?"

Mendengar nada Hinata yang memohon penjelasan, akhirnya Sasuke berdehem. Perlahan dia berdiri dan menghampiri gadis mungil itu. "Kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya balik, suaranya parau.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sedikit berkerut.

Sasuke bisa merasakan degup jantungnya. Remaja itu memberanikan diri. _Mungkin inilah saatnya_, tegasnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin dekat denganmu."

Hinata mematung. Sasuke, si Sasuke ini ingin dekat dengannya? Benarkah telinganya menangkap kata-kata Sasuke dengan jelas?

Ketika Hinata tidak bereaksi selayaknya yang diharapkannya –meski sebenarnya Sasuke sadar gadis itu tak mungkin bertingkah seperti para fansnya- Sasuke mulai cemas.

"Dekat denganku?" ulang Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, karena aku…selalu memikirkanmu," ungkapnya kemudian.

Warna merah mulai menjalari wajah putih Hinata.

Dalam hati Sasuke gemas dengan cewek yang menurutnya semakin kelihatan _cute_ itu. Reaksi Hinata yang malu-malu memberi keberanian lebih pada Sasuke.

"Ka-karena itu kau mengikat sepatu…ku?" tanya Hinata tak yakin.

Giliran Sasuke yang malu. "Iya." Sudah empat kali Sasuke melakukannya. Biasanya dia masuk kelas lambat-lambat, menunggu sampai tinggal beberapa orang yang masih di luar. Dia akan memunggungi mereka dan dengan cepat menalikan sepatunya dan Hinata sehingga setelah keluar dari ruangan dia menemukan alasan untuk ngobrol dan berada dekat gadis itu.

"Oh…"

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. Dia mendekat. "Aku..aku menyukaimu," terangnya jujur.

Hinata mendongak, menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam seolah mencari kebohongan atau tanda lain. Yang dijumpainya adalah keseriusan meski roman Sasuke menunjukkan kegugupan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?" dengan muka yang semakin merah padam Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menelusuri mata gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kau menimbulkan perasaan yang unik, Hinata. Perasaan yang…" Sasuke mencari kata yang tepat. Hey, buku pelajaran sekolah tidak pernah membahas materi tentang cara menembak orang yang disukai. Sasuke berusaha meraba-raba sendiri. "Yang aku tahu, aku menyukaimu."

Hinata mulai tersenyum. "Kau menembakku?"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. "Pertanyaan retoris," balasnya sedikit jenaka. Rasa gugupnya berkurang.

"Kau memilihku dan bukannya salah satu fansmu?" Hinata mencoba bergurau.

"Akulah yang berharap kau memilihku," ujar Sasuke membalikkan kata-kata gadis itu. "Setahuku, kau belum punya pacar, kan?"

Tanpa sadar Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya. "Belum," jawabnya lirih.

"Boleh kan aku jadi pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

…

Tak jauh dari pintu, Shikamaru nyengir sendiri. Beberapa hari lalu dia memang memergoki Sasuke menyimpulkan tali sepatunya dengan Hinata. Dari situlah dia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

Sebenarnya barusan remaja yang gemar melantunkan kata '_merepotkan'_ itu hendak ke kamar kecil, namun melihat Sasuke dan Hinata terlibat pembicaraan yang sepertinya seru, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Shikamaru mendongak ketika mereka masuk. Hinata terlihat malu-malu. Ekspresi Sasukelah yang menyentak Shikamaru.

Di belakang Hinata, Sasuke berjalan santai namun wajahnya menunjukkan suka cita yang luar biasa. Mata kelamnya berbinar cemerlang.

_Oh, mereka sudah jadian rupanya_, gumam Shikamaru dalam hati.

…

**The End**

**Fire's note: Mendapati sepatu sudah terikat dengan sepatu-entah-milik-siapa sehabis pelajaran memang mengesalkan. Beberapa hari lalu sekumpulan gadis menumpahkan uneg-unegnya soal ini. Dari situlah saya mendapat ide dasar fanfic ini. **

**Selamat membaca.**


End file.
